Forum:Wanted Pages
This is a list of pages that BattleBots Wiki needs added. Every other robot that entered BattleBots A *Aegis *Alph *American Iron *Assassin B *BatRay (Team Ray) *Blow Hard (Team Wetware) *Bot π *Bot 6 (LungFish Technologies) *Brain Mold (Poor College Guys) C *Cannibull (Head Hunters) *Chaos Toaster (Team Appliance) D *Doom (Bad Bot) *Dark Fangs *Doktor * E *Evil Brain F *Flipo *Freelance *Fire Fly (Team Booyeah) *Funnel Cloud (Polybots) G *Gerbilov (Stendeck) *Gremlin (DT Robotics) H *Harmageddon Too (Todd Mendenhall) *Hot Bot (Team D.C.R.) *Hug Wagon (Invisible Works) I *Ill Intent J L M *Meltdown (Bots of Wrath) *MoZar *Mr. Chuck a lot (Team Chippermonkey) *Mr. Smiley O *Orion (Pathfinder) P *Paminator (Team X-Bots) *Petunia *Playmate (MITGIT) *Politics of Personal Destruction *Project Rage Q R *Rest in Pieces (Team DARC One) *Royd Rage S *Sharp Cheese (Sharp) *Silver Shield (Liaw) *Skidplate *Snap-A-Load *Stabbim *Subversive Tire *SupercaliBotulistic (Big Bang Robotics) T *Tail Wagger *The Emasculator (Team Wetware) *The Exterminator *The Spin Doctor *The Vault *Thrasher Robots that entered the 2004 NPC Charity Open event Antweight *Tongue Lash (Creation Robotics) Beetleweight */dev/null (killerbotics) *3A (Team Whyachi) *Buzzkill (VBT Robotics) *Chimera (Team Python) *Dark Fangs (Team Disaster) *Doktor (Team Maahs) *Fire Fly (Team Booyah) *Itsa? (Bad Bot) *Krank (Team Maahs) *Nemo (Maim Robotics) *One Fierce Upper Cut (Fierce Robotics) *One Fierce Weed Wacker (Fierce Robotics) *Peregrine (Team Falcon) *Wallop (Team Nightmare) *Wheelie (Clark) Hobbyweight *Another Fierce Weed Wacker (Fierce Robots) *Chigger (GreaseMonkey Robotics) *Gone Postal (robotic-hobbies) *Mace (Red Dawn) *Natasha (Creation Robotics) *Ntertainment (Team Demolition) *Rellik (Team Suplex) *Ricochet (Team Whyachi) *Super Spatula (Team Wazio Robotics) *The Reading Terror Squad *VBT12 (VBT Robotics) *War Drums (Team Insanity) Featherweight *Black Diamond (Bad Boys) *Doom (Bad Bot) *EBot (Team Regulators) *Jacksauce (Team Insanity) *Morpheus (Team Mad Cow) *Puddle Jumper (Hardcore Robotics) *ShredHead (Team LOGICOM) *Skewer (Team Wazio Robotics) *Totally Manipulative (Team Mad Overlord) *Totally Offensive (Team Mad Overlord) Lightweight *2X4 (Team 2X4) *Goosfraba Steel (killerbotics) *J.R.C.V. (Humble Robotics) *Joe 2.0 (TI Joe) *Slyder (Fab Lab Robotics) *Wipe Out #2 (Team PlumbCrazy) Middleweight *Mad Dog (Team LOGICOM) Heavyweight *Criminal Justice (Team Pathfinder) *Flippin Mer (Team Van Cleve) *Jack in the Bot (Milwaukee Competitive Robotics) *Thunder Child (Team Thunder) *Verbal Abuse (killerbotics) Superheavyweight *RockBot (teamcoorstek) *Russell's Paradigm (Russell s Paradigm) *Steel Piranha (Steel Piranha) *Zeus (DRT Robotics) Robots that entered BattleBots 2009 Collegiate *Cattitude (University of Cincinnati) *JailBrake (C.O.B.R.A.) *Pharaoh (RUM) *Shark Tooth (CSULB Robotics) *Triton (Triton Robotix) Pro *Emily (Team Moon) *Safety Factor (Backlash Robotics) *Suspect Device (Fever Island Robotics) High School *Copperhead π (Pine View) *Fuschia Fusion (Carrollton-Lucky 3) *Mizbayakh (Team JCHS) *M.O.A.B. (M.O.A.B.) *ODDNOTT (Bay Path Regional Vocational Technical High School) *PanDEMONium (Carrollton-Senioritis) *Rhoto (Buffalo Grove High School) *Sherman's March (Team Pandemic) *Slingshot (Vintage High Robotics) *Teenager (Carrollton-My Mechanical Romance) *The Devastator (Team Adrenaline) *The Piecemaker (Middleweight) (The Gow School) *War Fe (Belen Jesuit Prep.) Robots that entered BattleBots 2011 College *"D-MORA-LIZER" (Team Innovative) *Bear Tooth (Missouri State University) *CATastrophe (University of Cincinnati) *Sir Flips-a-Bot (Missouri State University) *Smashius Clay (BOT Committee) High School *Diesel (Adrenaline) *El Cholo (Ransom Everglades) *Fluffy DeLarge (Ransom Everglades) *Nonameanator (Bethlehem High School) *Shrapnel (Adrenaline) *Watson (Carrollton School-Golden Girls) Teams *LungFish Technologies *Operation Boilermaker *Robotic Death Company *South Bay RoboWarriors *Team Boomer *Team Circuit Breaker *Team Duct Tape *Team Fatcats *Team K.I.S.S. *Team Killerbotics *Team KillerBotZ *Team PlumbCrazy *Team Robot Dojo *Team Van Cleve *Team Vicious *Team X-Bots Competitions *San Francisco 2000 *Las Vegas 2000 *Treasure Island May 2001 *Treasure Island November 2001 *Orlando 2002 - BattleBots IQ *Treasure Island 2002 *Minnesota 2004 - NPC Charity Open *BattleBots Rochester R3 *BattleBots at Java One *Vallejo 2009 *Miami 2011 Notable people *Jamie Hyneman *Jascha Little *Jason Bardis *Jim Smentowski *John Reid *Jonathan Ridder *Julio Roqueta *Mike Winter *Reason Bradley *Sean Salisbury *Stephen Felk *Tim Green *Tom Petruchelli *Tony Buchignani *Trey Roski *Will Wright Episode Guide Season 1.0 *Prelude to Battle *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 8 *Season 1, Episode 9 *Season 1, Episode 10 *Season 1, Episode 11 *Season 1, Episode 12 *Season 1, Episode 13 *Season 1, Episode 14 Season 2.0 *Episode 998 *Season 2, Episode 1 H1 *Season 2, Episode 1 H2 *Season 2, Episode 2 *Season 2, Episode 3 *Season 2, Episode 4 *Season 2, Episode 5 *Season 2, Episode 6 *Season 2, Episode 7 *Season 2, Episode 8 *Season 2, Episode 9 H1 *Season 2, Episode 9 H2 *Season 2, Episode 10 H1 *Season 2, Episode 10 H2 *Season 2, Episode 11 H1 *Season 2, Episode 11 H2 *Season 2, Episode 12 H1 *Season 2, Episode 12 H2 *Season 2, Episode 13 Season 3.0 *Season 3, Episode 1 H1 *Season 3, Episode 1 H2 *Season 3, Episode 2 H1 *Season 3, Episode 2 H2 *Season 3, Episode 3 H1 *Season 3, Episode 3 H2 *Season 3, Episode 4 H1 *Season 3, Episode 4 H2 *Season 3, Episode 5 H1 *Season 3, Episode 5 H2 *Season 3, Episode 6 H1 *Season 3, Episode 6 H2 *Season 3, Episode 7 H1 *Season 3, Episode 7 H2 *Season 3, Episode 8 H1 *Season 3, Episode 8 H2 *Season 3, Episode 9 H1 *Season 3, Episode 9 H2 *Season 3, Episode 10 H1 *Season 3, Episode 10 H2 Season 4.0 *Season 4, Episode 1 H1 *Season 4, Episode 1 H2 *Season 4, Episode 2 H1 *Season 4, Episode 2 H2 *Season 4, Episode 3 H1 *Season 4, Episode 3 H2 *Season 4, Episode 4 H1 *Season 4, Episode 4 H2 *Season 4, Episode 5 H1 *Season 4, Episode 5 H2 *Season 4, Episode 6 H1 *Season 4, Episode 6 H2 *Season 4, Episode 7 H1 *Season 4, Episode 7 H2 *Season 4, Episode 8 H1 *Season 4, Episode 8 H2 *Season 4, Episode 9 H1 *Season 4, Episode 9 H2 *Season 4, Episode 10 H1 *Season 4, Episode 10 H2 Season 5.0 *Season 5, Episode 1 *Season 5, Episode 2 *Season 5, Episode 3 *Season 5, Episode 4 *Season 5, Episode 5 *Season 5, Episode 6 *Season 5, Episode 7 *Season 5, Episode 8 *Season 5, Episode 9 *Season 5, Episode 10 *Season 5, Episode 11 *Season 5, Episode 12 *Season 5, Episode 13 *Season 5, Episode 14 *Season 5, Episode 15 *Season 5, Episode 16 *Season 5, Episode 17 *Season 5, Episode 18 *Season 5, Episode 19 *Season 5, Episode 20 Non toy merchandise *Misc: *BattleBots Blimp Balloon Envelope *BattleBots 2002 Calendar *BattleBots 2003 Wall Calendar *BattleBots 2003 Mini Calendar *---------------------------------------------------- *Books: *BattleBots Magazine *BattleBots: The Official Guide *The Official Guide To BattleBots *---------------------------------------------------- *Others: *Toys *Video Games